


Phazon Replacement

by Disciplinary_Committee_Chief



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: But done in a freaky way, Cum Eating, Dark Samus is so fucking sexy ugh, F/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief/pseuds/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief
Summary: With her phazon supply exhausted, Dark Samus finds another a new means to sustain herself.





	Phazon Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I originally intended this fic to be centred on Smash Bros but eventually decided to leave it ambiguous enough that it could theoretically take place in the Metroid universe as well. The male character can be anyone you like. Please enjoy!

Dark Samus. Ruthless conduit of pure phazon. Metroid Prime given perfect slender form. A being that defines chaos.  
  
The Phazon Suit that Dark Samus had co-opted from her nemesis proved to be an effective deterrent against outside interference during her stay in this foreign place. None would dare approach her with a presence so devoid of warmth. None would dare look her in the eye for fear of being sucked into the gaping blackness hidden behind the glow of her visor.  
  
In such a moment, none could discern the enigma Dark Samus’s innermost impermeable thought.  
  
Hunger. Dark Samus was unbelievably hungry.  
  
Without a means to replenish her phazon supply, she found herself in a state of constant starvation. An alternative energy source was required, but what could replace phazon, perfection in particle form? Thankfully, sheer instinct was not the only tool Dark Samus had at her disposal. The vast database held within the suit she’d copied contained thousands of records that were still usable – corrupted beyond repair, of course, but still perfectly functional to Dark Samus, who could decrypt it with ease.  
  
_SCANNING . . ._  
_SCANNING . . ._  
_SCANNING . . ._  
_ENERGY SOURCE FOUND !_  
  
With the calculated deliberation with which she poured through it, Dark Samus discovered a possible solution, an energy replacement that could serve as a temporary stand-in for phazon: sexual reproductive fluids, freshly harvested and stewed deep within her body with what little phazon she had kept stockpiled.  
  
An excellent plan - despite it requiring a second participant to proceed.  
  
It was no matter, Dark Samus thought. Unlike the cold expanse of space, her scanners detected virile men in every possible direction. Perfect.  
  
She waited until the sun had set before beginning the hunt. The wait upon her fuel reserve was very taxing, but Dark Samus was patient enough in the hopes that she could fill herself up to capacity before the night was through.  
  
Eventually, night came. Dark Samus was perched atop a high vantage point to offset the fact her body radiated a bright blue light. Stealth was key; she couldn’t afford to fail.  
  
But it was so pathetically easy! Despite all the dangers that night brings to the average mortal, they walk alone regardless. This made one so very, very easy to capture without killing. She simply dropped in front of him and, before her presence even had time to register, smacked the side of his temple with her arm cannon – calculated exactly enough to concuss rather than kill or seriously injure – before using her free hand to chokeslam him to the ground and assume the position.  
  
Dark Samus promptly set herself to work removing his clothes, doing so within seconds. She took his flaccid penis and rocked it side-to-side with the blunt ends of her cannon, analysing it from every possible angle, making sure it was satisfactory for her purpose. Her other hand fondled with his testicles to ensure he had a healthy production fit to consume. The result was adequate. Preparation complete.  
  
The cold shell exterior of her Phazon Suit melted and peeled away slightly at the bottom so as to give her lower half a more fleshy exterior akin to human reproductive organs. She climbed atop him with utmost precision and proceeded to grind her newly-constructed vagina against him. His member stirred and began to rise as Dark Samus got used to the curious new sensation currently assailing her loins. With that, his erection was fit for use.  
  
Dark Samus paused a moment to admire her achievement. She prodded it with the end of her cannon, watched it move; she even reacted slightly to see it snap back into position after she’d bent it too far. Fascinating.  
  
Her victim was still unconscious, so Dark Samus was left to do all the busywork. She crouched and placed her hand against the cold stone ground to steady herself. Her cannon descended between her legs to angle his erection directly against her entrance. She pushed herself down. Faster. Faster. Faster still. Once she settled into a pace she began to bounce eagerly, lost more permanently in the throes of passion with each bob, until she could feel it thrust as deep as possible inside her biomechanical body. Dark Samus groaned in pleasure at this newfound sensation – if only she had known sooner! If only she had known sooner... she might have ended up devoting herself to becoming a harmless spacefaring sex-crazed slut rather than an intergalactic menace. It felt so... good! Unbelievably good! No wonder mortal beings clung to life if reproduction like this was the perk!  
  
As an added bonus, Dark Samus was in complete control over the situation. She liked that. She had lived too long sealed against her will to submit to another. Domination was foremost in her mind as she continued fucking the unconscious male to orgasm.  
  
It didn’t take much longer for her mission to complete with how passionately she had committed herself to this. Or perhaps it did and Dark Samus was too lost in her own lust to make notice. It was unlike herself, at any rate.  
  
His member throbbed with an increased momentary intensity before releasing itself inside of her with everything it could muster. Her ‘pussy’ was phazon-enhanced, after all – it demanded nothing short of absolute perfection. Dark Samus growled at the imbalance she welcomed into her chemical makeup. She felt his sperm flow past where any reasonable creature’s womb would be. Oh, what joy a living being must have! That was the closest approximation one could make of Dark Samus’s thought process in that moment. The feeling of his warm cum briefly managed to disrupt her senses and leave her writhing for more. She didn’t stop greedily riding his cock mid-orgasm until she had ensured that every last drop had been collected inside herself and that none would be leftover to seep.  
  
Her molecular structure expanded and deflated to allow his sperm further passage within herself – like sucking water through a straw – until it finally found itself floating near Dark Samus’s brainstem. She arched her back and contorted with desire while this process went on – if her ‘victim’ was conscious, he would certainly be confused at what was transpiring – before eventually absorbing his cum into her brain with an almost-bestial roar.  
  
With that done, Dark Samus defaulted into a neutral position and went quiet. She stared eerily at the man whose fluid she had just procured. It was as if she considered whether she should permanently dispose of him or not.  
  
With the same silence bar the faint hum of her revitalised phazon-generated kinetic energy, Dark Samus lifted her carapace, now slick and shiny with human fluid, and continued to stare her gazeless stare into him. His body heaved with exhaustion (despite his continued unconsciousness), and his freshly-milked member lay limp against his lower stomach – how curiously fragile these beings are! She could’ve continued having sex for several more hours and collected more genetic material had his weak body not been so incapable of keeping up.  
  
She knelt before him and murmured something indiscernible to the human ear. Whatever it was she was saying, it was certainly meant in a scornful, mocking way. She daintily rolled her left hand against the warmth of his deflating penis.  The dregs of his precum collected between Dark Samus’s fingers. She admired the consistency for a moment before hungrily deciding to consume it as a post-meal snack. The process was exactly as had been done to give her body an artificial vagina: her visor melted slightly to give herself a more direct means of deposit. This new ‘mouth’ did as a normal mouth would and ate it with an odd sort of passionate glee; it savoured the taste, it chewed, it gargled, it swallowed. If Dark Samus were feeling even more disgustingly raunchy she might have even belched with satisfaction! With that, her appetite was fully sated. For now.  
  
Dark Samus looked down to chuckle coldly at the sight of her first sexual conquest. She decided to leave him there, but made sure not to forget his face. If this was the means to acquire sustenance in this dimension, so be it. ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks for reading. Critique welcome!


End file.
